batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Melodia
A beautiful and seemingly delicate young woman, Lady Melodia was immensely respected and looked upon highly everywhere she went. While appearing harmless, Melodia was secretly being guided and manipulated by sinister and demonic forces and facilitates a sinister plot to resurrect the ancient god of destruction, Malpercio, to bring about the end of the age of mortals. Through the course of this manipulation, Melodia lost all sense of sanity and reason and saw the destruction of the entire world as the new age of prosperity. '' A Child Born to Great Power ''The Gods planned everything?...over a thousand years ago? Lady Melodia is the (possible) daughter of Baten Kaitos Origins heroes Sagi the Malideiter, and Milly the Half-Machina heiress to Spiriter Baelheit. While it is unknown what happened in her youth or how much time was spent with her parents, or even if she learned the secret of Malpercio from them, what we do know is that a deadly plague hit Mira while she was still a girl. This plague took the life of her parents and placed her at death's door. Birth by Malpercio The End Magnus granted me life? Her adopted grandfather, however, could not bear the thought of losing her as well, so he took her almost lifeless body before the End Magnus of Mira and had it rain down its power on her. It had the desired effect, or so it was thought. The little girl lived, but now she was darker and shared a connection to Malpercio, which she hid from all. For the next few years, she used her parents' connection to Emperor Geldoblame and infiltrated his nation of Alfard. There she beckoned him to search out the End Magnus, which once unleashed would give him great power. She also made friends with Fadroh, the General of Geldoblame's army, who secretly alligned with her in her bid to free Malpercio. The Spiriter Even though she did not know it, she shared a mysterious connection also to Kalas - not just because her father's essence was used ultimately by Georg to create him, but because of their longing for revenge and power. She stumbled on him while he recovered from his near-death in the Shrine of Spirits. Using him for her own grand designs, and her ability to hear the voices of Spirits from another world, she had him bond with a Guardian Spirit. She then told him the tale of the End Magnus and how he would become what he "always dreamed to be". However, their plan had a slight problem: the Spirit would not go along with their plans. Using her magical abilities, she erased the Spirit's memory and had Kalas gather his friends and unleash each End Magnus. Carefully, she watched as all the pieces of the puzzle slowly came together. Treachery Our heroes meet her in Parnasse, where she fakes a stumble and Kalas hands her their only End Magnus. The next phase of her plan was a staged kidnapping at the Shrine of Spirits at the hands of Giacomo, Ayme and Folon. There she shocked all present by sending back a creature from another dimension by way of simply telling it "Not yet, just a little while longer". She also showed a sensitivity to the Spirits there as she begged our heroes not to fight there for fear of summoning more monsters. After feigning ignorance while our heroes defeat the Phantasm in her basement and Giacomo makes off with another End Magnus, she takes our team straight to the Empire, where she will finally get her hands on her prize. Escorted by general Fadroh, she hands Emperor Geldoblame the End Magnus she got from Kalas. Pleased, she beckons the Emperor into the Lava Caves quickly so he can collect the final one. There he slays the Lord of the Lava Caves (which her parents had defeated 20 years prior), and Emperor Geldoblame bathes in the power of all five End Magnus. Transformed into a monster, he is defeated by our heroes as he loses control of his body - just as Melodia had planned. Revealing her plans to all, she then had Fadroh and his guards kill the Emperor by shooting him into the nearby lava. Then she had Kalas bathe in the light of all five End Magnus, confident that the Spirit's power would prevent what happened to Geldoblame to happen to him. Kalas is then transformed into the white winged darkness/The Angel of Darkness, and she takes everyone else prisoner (excluding Xelha as she escaped), locking them in inter-dimensional cracks, guarded by centurion monsters. Redemption and finale rebirth Melodia's plan had a problem though, she did not count on the power and resolve of Xelha. When the girl rescued her friends and engaged Kalas in battle, her refusal in harming him provided him with enough motivation to do the impossible. Melodia was in shock as he shed away his identity of the Angel of Darkness by removing one of his newly created wings. Disappointed with him she set the newly reborn Malpercio on them but was stopped by Mizuti and the ancient song of the Children of the Earth. Upon realizing the effect this had on Malpercio they retreated to Cor Hydrae and unleashed its inhabitants on the world. Our heroes brave her assault and enter into the throne room of the gods after defeating all the Sibling Gods. After an intense fight with Malpercio, the god is defeated much to her shock and dismay. Her grandfather then reveals to her, her death and rebirth by way of the End Magnus and Malpercio. Delirious and driven mad by this revelation she merges with Malpercio. This fusion makes Malpercio much stronger and he regains his godly powers. This hybrid being then ascends to the top of the castle to await our heroes attempt at stopping them. A climatic duel then plays out at the top of Cor Hydrae that results in the fused god's defeat. As Mizuti holds it in place, Kalas dives into it and manages to save Melodia from possession. Once free of the God's influence she is revealed as a blue eyed and blue haired girl very similar in color to Sagi. Knowing the truth behind Malpercio intimately she joins with our heroes and with Kalas repairs the ancient artifacts; the Earth Sphere, Ocean Mirror, and Sword of Heavens to destroy the abomination that was the wicked God Malpercio, which was simply a fusion of the five siblings from ancient times. After everything that had happened she returns to Mira with her grandfather, she doesn't attend the celebration festival in Anuenue but wishes the Guardian Spirit goodbye in Nekton along with everyone. After this she continues to recover from all the traumas she has lived through in Mira. Trivia * Melodia's parents are never identified, but it's widely speculated that she's the daughter of Sagi and Milly, who eloped to Mira at the end of Baten Kaitos Origins. * Melodia can hear the voices of Guardian Spirits, but is not a Spiriter herself. * Melodia could be considered a Malideiter, since she can hear the voice and tap into the power of the fragment of Malpercio that bonded itself to her heart when Duke Calbren used the Bo End Magnus to resurrect her. Portraits Melodia portrait happy.jpg Melodia cocky.JPG Melodia-angry.jpg Baten Kaitos-Melodia.PNG Melodia smirk portrait.PNG Melodia-REBORN-bluehair.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Malpercio's Forces